


instead of brain there is volleyball [HIATUS]

by orphan_account



Series: hinata harem bc i’m trash [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How to Tag 101, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, at this point it’s just a whole new world, canon is somewhere, hinata is smarter but an absolute idiot when it comes to love, just can’t find her lol, pretty cliche hhh, she can stay lost :DD, twist: theyre all gay, who knows - Freeform, with a twist ;;)), with the same characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guys like Shouyou. Shouyou likes volleyball. His love life? complicated.(a bunch of teams go to a training camp and meet the prodigy of a famous former volleyball player, hinata shouyou.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: hinata harem bc i’m trash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750720
Comments: 93
Kudos: 743





	1. prologue: 16 and friendless

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve wanted to create a hinata harem for so long lol hopefully this goes ok
> 
> right so in this world:  
> the little giant is p famous  
> shouyou is his protege so he gets taught a lot of stuff  
> he left school in second year of junior high (ms) for volleyball and homeschool  
> he lives with tenma (he’s like an overprotective father figure at this point—he loves shouyou but doesn’t get the point of friendships lol)  
> natsu is still there, his mom is still there, she just doesn’t rlly care about him as much as natsu ;((  
> tenma is close friends with a bunch of volleyball people and has MANY connections, so he decided to host a lil training camp to entertain shouyou :DD  
> everyone loves shouyou but we all know that  
> shouyou grew up differently here and as you know tenma is pretty fcking intense when it comes to volleyball so i made him more!! intense!!  
> right and shouyou is actually smart lol what kind of universe

It hadn’t sunk in yet. Shouyou was still standing there, volleyball forgotten and probably somewhere in the bushes. 

But he couldn’t bring himself it care—they were going to host a training camp, in this very high school! How cool was that?

”Uh, Shouyou? Are you still there?” Tenma worried a bit after the glorified tangerine stopped breathing and started hyperventilating the next second.

”Sorry Udai-san, I’m just really excited! This is my first time interacting with _actual_ volleyball players my age!” 

Tenma laughed and pat Shouyou’s head, “Don’t get too excited, this is just for practice remember?”

”I know,” he pouted, “I was just hoping, maybe, that I could I dunno...”

”Hmm..?”

”..make some friends?”

It wasn’t a secret that Shouyou was lonely. With the last time seeing his friends being two years ago in junior high, it was pretty quiet apart from volleyball. After he had taken up being trained by his idol, the Little Giant, volleyball seemed to take up his life.

Of course, Tenma never wanted to restrict his friendships, but Shouyou always seemed to make friends with everyone—it would distract him. So instead, he kept his protege to work with school and volleyball. It was like an unspoken rule, friends are only distraction.

But lately, Shouyou had become sadder. Tenma only found out after being shown the picture of Izumin, Kouji, and some other high schoolers at a birthday party.

It was the same day Shouyou had a little match with a college team. He had only stayed with the idea of improving and one day finally being able to stand on the court with actual teammates.

Of course, he got to play with teams but those were mostly 3v3 or 4v4 with half the team on Shouyou’s side, it was different. They came and went—Shouyou wanted something to stay.

”Will I ever have a team, Udai-san?”

”Soon Shouyou, you’re almost there.” Sometimes you can see it in his eyes as he stares longingly at the teams during official high school matches.

So Tenma (being the great mentor he is) decided to host a training camp with a few other coaches and let Hinata pick which school to attend. Sure, it’ll be pretty late into the year but he trusts he’ll be fine.

Friends weren’t necessary for Tenma, but Shouyou’s happiness is a priority—next to volleyball of course.

”On one condition Shou.” he knew it might be harsh but he also knew Shouyou’s heart was too big.

”Tell me! Tell me! Tell me—“

”You will never let that get in the way of volleyball.” Shouyou stopped bouncing, blankly staring at Tenma for a while. It was a bit eerie if not unnerving.

Shouyou tilted his head a bit, “Friends and volleyball are two different scenes, Udai-san. Getting them mixed up is plain stupidity.”

Really, he should have stopped being surprised the moment this kid jumped almost four meters in the air, but his eyes just held something in then that gave chills down his spine. It was like he was starving, but for what?

By the time Shouyou started hopping off to pack his bags for the camp, humming his third new favorite song of the week (note: it’s a Tuesday), Tenma was shaking his head, wishing good luck to those that have to deal with him.


	2. level 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you to everyone that gave this a chance, i was reading some comments and they were so sweet 💕🥺🥺  
> i was going to choose fukurodani’s school for the training camp but remembered shiratorizawa had A LOT of space for a bunch of schools :D  
> not everyone will show up at first,, some teams will show up after shouyou transfers to one of the schools (haven’t decided yet)
> 
> please enjoy!!

* * *

The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and Shouyou was screeching.

“Udai-san!” he looked up to his mentor, “Is this really where I’ll be staying?!”

Tenma smiled fondly, Shouyou was always excited for new things—especially since this is the first time he’s seen such a big high school.

”Yeah, Shou. The dorms where you’ll be staying is a bit far back, and the gyms are right behind the first building.”

” _First_ building?! _Dorms_?! Wahh! This is amazing!” it was endearing to see him jumping up and down, almost like there was springs in his feet, but people were looking their way. Tenma wouldn’t blame them—it was obvious the two weren’t from this area as they had no uniform, one looked like he was playing of The Floor Is Lava (and failing) and the other looked like a child predator. 

_How nice._

It was the afternoon and he just received notifications from the different captains. Some were leaving now due to the distance and others were going earlier towards the morning.

”Okay Shouyou, lets get inside before anyone gets security.” Shouyou stopped jumping and nodded, following Tenma onto the school grounds.

* * *

It was weird entering the Shiratorizawa dorms. There were more hallways than Shouyou can count, and too many doors for his mind to calculate. 

Everyone was so different—Shouyou couldn’t wait to see the gyms.

_I wonder if they’re bigger than the normal gyms. . or maybe the balls will be better quality. . what if there’s a team playing today? Maybe I’ll get to see them—_

”We’re here!” 

The pair stopped right in front of a door with golden linings, even the doorknob looked to sacred to touch.

Tenma opened the door to a relatively large room. There were large closets that took up half of a wall with some pillows on top. The walls were a creamy beige and the floors were wood, very _clean_ wood. (Shouyou swears he can almost see his reflection.)

The window was at the other end, parallel to the door with brown open curtains off to the side. On the ceiling was a fan. Light shown through the window, room illuminated by the sunset.

He looked up at Tenma, “Is this where we’ll be staying?”

”It’s where _you’ll_ be staying.” _What._ Shouyou was pretty sure you could see the “Error” symbol on his face. “I’ll be with the other coaches, you’re the first one here so you get to choose where you wanna sleep! I recommend next to the window, it’s a pretty nice view—“

”Wait, I’m staying here on my own?” Tenma felt a little bad, leaving him here. But Shouyou wanted friends and a normal social life for a highschooler but he definitely wasn’t going to get one with his coach there.

”Well. . not exactly.”

”Eh?”

”There’ll be others.” Tenma shrugged with a sheepish expression.

The smaller one furrowed his eyebrows. “So I won’t be alone, or I will be alone? I’m a bit lost.”

Now he wishes he told Shouyou about this before coming here. “I talked to the other coaches and decided room assignments based on grade level. Since you’re in your first year, other first years will stay here. Same with the room across the hall.

”This building isn’t used except for extracurricular activities, and seeing how it’s break at the moment, the dorms are practically free. Second years are above and third years are below.”

It takes some time for Shouyou to process that information but Tenma’s sure he’ll get it soon. He lifted his falling bag on his shoulder and turned.

”Good luck Shou! I’ll be in the building over so if you need help just ask!” Tenma waved.

By the time Shouyou snapped back to reality, Tenma had already left. _The traitor._

* * *

Two hours later and Shouyou was hunched over in the corner playing with his phone, trying not to knock into the charging wire every time he died. His futon was already set up (next to the window as Tenma had recommended) and bag next to it.

His phone had died on the way since he forgot to charge it the night before. Shouyou was too exciting to think about anything else—he’d been to busy picking out which practice clothes to bring—

_“They’re all the same, just grab the first ones you see.”_

_”But the quality’s different!”_

—and along with his head filled by dopamine, it was hard to concentrate.

It was halfway charged now, and there was no one else to talk to, nothing to do, so Shouyou just scrolled through games.

Right as his cannon got rid of the second to last ball in Ball Blast, _c’mon, it’s only a few shots away, you’ll finally beat this level thank fuck,_ the door opened, starling Shouyou and destroying everything he had been working on since six pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the dorm order:  
> 2nd years  
> 1st years  
> 3rd years
> 
> the coaches and staff are in the building next to them.
> 
> oh also!! the managers are at the end of the hall on the first years level  
> hope it’s not too confusing!!
> 
> i play ball blast a lot and right when i was going to beat level 113,, i got crushed by the small red balls >:((
> 
> next chapter we’ll meet a few first years :D


	3. hinata shouyou is: gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gains a friend—and a rival. Or maybe three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to start using their last names since i'm more familiar with them sorry for the change!!  
> also, the shiratorizawa kids are staying in their own dorms,, since it's their school

Hinata stiffened, his phone now forgotten on the ground as a bunch of other first years- _are they even first years? holy shit he's tall_ -entered the room, looking as wary as himself. Sure, he should've been prepared as volleyball players are usually tall, but this was just ridiculous. At this point, the room resembled a forest of giants.

It was a bit scary, but Hinata Shouyou never backed down from anything or anyone. So when one of the tall ones (who was he kidding? Everyone here was taller than him) stared at him with an intimidating gaze, he stared back, instincts telling him to _back down! Back the fuck down Shouyou! Your bitchass knows you wouldn't last in a fight with them!_

And like the absolute idiot he is, Hinata decides to open his mouth, dammit, "Who-Who're you looking at?" he says, trembling. Some of the new arrivals were staring with the rest casually minding their own business, setting their bag down and grabbing futons.

"Who are you?" Now that he has a good look, the guy's face is _pretty_ -

**COUGH**

- _pretty_ scary. With his dark blue eyes and black hair, one could assume he isn't very good with kids.

"I dunno, who are you?" Hinata narrowed his eyes, his trembling dying down a bit. He's fully aware that he's acting like a petulant child right now, but his pride gets in the way of everything.

A vein popped on the other's head, the guy's scowl now more prominent, "I asked you first _dumbass_."

Oh. So that's how it is.

Hinata stood up from his spot on the floor, turning to face the grumpy guy, malicious intent radiating from his body, "Who're you calling dumbass?!"

"You obviously!" Now this guy was getting on his nerves. Who does he think he is? "You probably snuck in here!"

"You're delusional! How could I have gotten into here with the doors locked outside?!" The yelling gained the attention of other first years from the room across them, so now there were a bunch of tall highschoolers blocking the door, making Hinata feel smaller by the second.

"Then why are you here?!"

Was this guy dumb or what?

"What do you think? It's a _volleyball_ training camp!" 

"You? Volleyball? What's a shorty like you supposed to do?" A blonde guy spoke up, voice demeaning. He adjusted his glasses with an apathetic expression.

"I don't need height to be good at volleyball!"

"So you're, what? A libero?" Hinata was about to bite him. "Surely that's the only thing you're good at."

He's dealt with people like these before, but most were either just teasing playfully or genuinely curious. These guys were just outright mocking him.

So not knowing what to say, "Shut up!"

The next moment, the door burst open, revealing another tall guy that definitely is not a highschooler. He was sporting a hard glare towards the two first years. Ah, Hinata remembers him, Udai introduced the two the first year he had been training under him. Keishin Ukai, former setter for the Karasuno volleyball team. His hair had grown from the last time Hinata saw him which was probably a bit less than a year ago.

Hinata was fond of him, and vice versa. Ukai was practically family. Although he hasn’t seen him for a long time (after he had taken up farming and the store), they still talk when he and Udai are on the phone.

But all Hinata knows is that he runs a store in Miyagi, so why was he here?

“Kageyama! Tsukishima! Stop antagonizing the other players!” the other two visibly deflated, a bit intimidated. Hinata guessed he was probably their coach. It’s not surprising- Ukai _is_ really smart.

“Yes coach!” a small blonde girl stood behind him, shaking. She’s probably their manager, but why was she so scared?

“Sorry about them, Hinata. They won’t do it again, right boys?” the two guys- Kageyama and Tsukishima- nod hesitantly. Hinata doubts that but this is Ukai, so he just smiles and pushes his malicious thoughts down.

“Eh, it’s okay. I’m used to it.” 

“You know him?” The scowling one asked, Kageyama or Tsukishima, he doesn’t really know. And geez, this guy hasn’t stopped that scary expression yet, maybe he was just destined to look like a serial killer. If this was his normal expression, Hinata doesn’t want to see what his smile looks like.

“Yeah, he’s training under Udai Tenma. We’ve met a few times.” The others in the room were showing confusion as to who he was talking about, so he decides to explain. “Udai-san was part of the Karasuno alumni a few years back. We played on the same team.”

After a pause, he seemed to backtrack, “They call him the Little Giant, he brought Karasuno to nationals.”

Sounds of awe filled the room, now everyone recognized the name. The Little Giant was known for his shorter than average height for a volleyball player, everyone underestimated him until they finally saw him _fly_. 

“It doesn’t matter if he was taught by some famous player, unless he can jump high enough or score any points, he’s useless on the court.” now, Hinata does not and will never condone murder. But maybe just this once, he would like to throw someone off a cliff, where no one would ever find the body.

“That’s typical of the King.” the blonde guy spoke up. The two were wearing the same windbreaker and guessing that Ukai was their coach, they were probably teammates. Hinata thought teammates were supposed to support each other. The tension between these two hinted for something more _unpleasant_.

The ‘King’ glared at him, opening his mouth probably ready to start another commotion. 

“Stop it, you two.” heads snapped towards Ukai once again, “You’ve already frightened Yachi, one more complaint and I’m sending Tsukishima to where Kuroo’s staying. 

The blonde guy stiffend. Ah, so this is Tsukishima, the other’s Kageyama.

He sent them one more glare, “Now behave,” and left, leaving the awkward atmosphere.

The room was silent as everyone moved to set up their futons. Hinata had already gone to the washrooms a bit before everyone arrived, so he just scrolled through his phone once again, waiting for the curfew call. Now that everyone's settled down, he recognizes some schools: Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and _of course_ Karasuno.

He assumes Kageyama and Tsukishima decided to ignore the matter (they didn’t even apologize, how _rude_ ) as they set their futons as far away from each other as possible and left. As he turned his head, Hinata noticed someone from the corner of his eye. 

There was another person with a Karasuno windbreaker laying their futon next to Tsukishima. They seemed more calm than the others. Now that he remembers, there was someone besides Tsukishima who was silently panicking. It was almost like he was begging him to stop, he was the only one trying to stop him, and this Tsukishima jerk doesn't look too easy to be friends with so they were probably really close or knew each other for a long time. Maybe both. Hinata had probably overlooked him (weird since he’s shorter) amiss all the chaos.

The room was almost empty, with some off to the side having a conversation. It was so silent than when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped.

“Woah! Sorry there, Hinata was it?” he turned around to look at a _very very_ tall person. He had green eyes and silver hair. “I’m Haiba Lev.”

“Whaa! That’s a cool name! I’m Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you.” Lev smiled at him and sat down. Even on the ground, Hinata had to look up to meet his eyes. “Ah, how tall are you?!”

“I’m 194 centimetres, tall right?” Hinata nodded, mouth open and appalled. Yeah, he's met some tall motherfuckers but this was a new type of tall, he's like that fifty meter titan in Attack On Titan (he still plays the first opening in his head everyday religiously). But he shouldn't really compare him to a naked giant with no skin- _ew._ "If you think that's tall, wait till you see Hyakuzawa Yudai, he's 202 centimetres!"

Hinata was taken aback. If Lev was the colossal titan, then this Hyakuzawa giant would be the one-hundred twenty meter tall titan, Rod Reiss. _Geez_ , why was everyone so tall? Couldn't whoever make him spare a few inches? _Please?_ “That's taller than most college students!”

“Really?” his new friend perked up with interest.

“Yeah! On the court, they’re usually around 5’10”. You’re already above six feet!”

Lev tilted his head, “You play with college volleyball players?! That’s so cool!”

“Yeah, Udai-san always sets up mini volleyball practice matches for me with other teams!”

“Were able to get past their blocks?” he sat up, anticipating Hinata’s answer.

“Yep! When they go to block, I run to the other side and jump! Then the ball goes woosh! And baam! Then I get a point for my team!” Surprisingly, conversing with Lev was easier than he thought. After barely any social interactions- apart from the volleyball teams and Udai- Hinata thought it would’ve been disastrous.

“Amazing!” Lev looked at him with a new admiration in his eyes.

"One day, I'm going to be the ace for my team. No matter what height I am." Hinata said confidently. He wasn't bragging, this was his dream, to get as many points as possible with spikes and bring his own team to nationals just like the Little Giant. Nothing was going to stop him.

"Me too! Our captain says I need to improve a lot first, and my setter gets frustrated at me sometimes, but once I do get better, I'll become Nekoma's ace!" It was nice talking to someone, especially one with similar goals. "Hey Shouyou, what high school do you go to? Are they staying here too?"

Hinata paused his jumping.

"Oh, I'm homeschooled," Lev gasped a bit, "but I'm transferring to one of the schools here after break is over! I'm just not sure which."

"You could come to Tokyo and go to Nekoma!" Lev exclaimed, his posture hunching as Hinata was pretty short compared to him.

"Ehh, then we'll be against each other to be the ace position. Plus, I have to stay in Miyagi for Udai-san and my sister." seeing as Lev deflated a bit, Hinata decided to lift his spirits, "But this way, we can be rivals, doesn't that sound cool?"

"Then it's decided! Hinata Shouyou, I'm giving you the honor of becoming my first rival!"

The two boys giggled, while conversing, Lev switched futons with the one next to Shouyou (though it wasn't that much of the change- they were the same color and material) and set his bag next to it. Tomorrow, they were going to be head to head on the court. But for now, not only were they first rivals, they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's lev!! hinata hasn't seen kouji or izumin since first year of middle school so having an actual connection to someone means a lot to him. i'm stuck on whether there should be a bit of levhina  
> lev is one of my favorite characters but should he be included in the love circle??  
> also,, i didn't realize until now that mikasa's the only asian person in aot, am i the only one? most characters are like german or turkish i think  
> this is probably the longest chapter i've created since fifth grade wattpad smh, it was like 5k every chapter i dunno what happened to my writing skills


	4. open the curtains and fall thru the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided levhina friendship because they are adorable and i think their dynamic is precious╰(*´︶`*)╯  
> also!!! introducing: inuoka  
> i thought he was a really nice friend and friendly competition for shouyou since he can keep up with him,, i dunno i think their energy also matches in some ways with them being cheerful and hyping each other up along with lev  
> a bit more wholesome content bfore the actual thing starts ;;

"Rise and shine kiddos!"

Groans filled the room as someone opened the window curtains, light shining down on all of them. Hinata wishes for whoever did that to _burn._

He reluctantly sat up, yawning and stretching. Everyone eventually got up, except for Lev. He was still snoring, snuggled up in his blankets with his pale toes wiggling a bit. It made Hinata smile as the sight of his new friend- the foreign word felt weird in his mind- looked pretty dorky.

But alas, Hinata couldn't watch him be late and end up panicking. So being the good friend he is, Hinata tackled Lev and smothered him with cuddles like a koala.

"Shouyou!" he whined, trying to kick off the small boy, failing as Hinata had climbed on his torso which was long enough for Hinata's scrunched up form to wrap around. How he even knew it was him without opening his eyes, we may never know.

"Wake up! It's the first day of training camp!" That seemed to do the trick as Lev immediately got up, flinging both Hinata and the pillow he was holding across the room. "Ah!"

Hinata let out a little 'oof', legs against the closet and everything upside down. The person above him widened their eyes, quickly lending a hand to help him get back to his feet. Once Hinata was back right-side-up with his blood circulating normally and not towards his head, he realizes who the kind soul is.

The calm Karasuno player looked shy, eyes wide and concerned, "Are you okay? You seemed to hit your head pretty hard."

The guy was cute, Hinata thought. If he wasn't (potentially, he's not sure yet) such good friends with that blonde asshole from yesterday, Hinata thinks they might get along. He shook his head, grinning at him, "Nah, I'm fine. I get hit in the head a lot with a volleyball so it's fine."

The other looked at him with mild concern, maybe he wasn't that bad for something friends with Tsukishima, "That doesn't seem very good-"

"That explains a lot." and just like that, Hinata's face fell. He didn't have much hope for the agreement they had with Ukai the night before, but it still somehow managed to get under his skin. "Let's go, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi turned to Hinata, giving him an apologizing look. He joined Tsukishima by the doorway and left.

"Hinata! Are you okay? I saw you hit your head, I'm so sorry!" Lev grabbed Hinata in a big hug, voice wavering as if he was about to cry. "That guy didn't do anything to you, right?! Just say the word and I'll go beat him up, his six foot something ass stands nothing to my 194 centimetres!"

Hinata laughed, this was the most concern someone had shown him since the first time he was hit with a volleyball, "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Lev seemed to relax a bit.

"Tsukishima was just being a bit annoying but-"

His friend made the motion to get up, kneeling and pushing his sleeves up to his shoulders, "That's it! If karma doesn't snap his neck, then I will!"

Hinata laughed with mixed emotions. On one hand he has someone willing to fight a blonde bitch for him, and on the other, he has a friend - not even for twenty-four hours, mind you - about to jail by murdering that said blonde bitch. He didn't have to worry for long before another force came in and had potentially saved Lev from life long imprisonment.

"If you do that, captain won't be happy about his ace missing a match for prison." A new voice chirped in, startling both Hinata and Lev. He has spiky brown hair, and of course, a tall built. _Ah right, there was another person wearing a Nekoma jacket._ He swung an arm over Lev's shoulder and turned towards Hinata's direction, "Hey there! I'm Inuoka Sou, nice to meet you!"

Hinata regained his composure, "A-ah, I'm Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you too! Wait, aren't you the one who opened the curtains-"

"Say, Hinata, what team are you going to be on today? Y'know, since you're homeschooled." Inuoka quickly changed the subject, not missing a beat. Hinata tilted his head in thought. He supposes it's a good question as Udai never really explained how he was supposed to work with other groups. Especially without any practice beforehand.

"I never thought about that, Udai-san never really explained," he said sheepishly.

"Do you think he'll let you choose which team to play with?" Lev excited put his hands on Hinata's shoulders, leaning closer, "Maybe you could team with us!"

Inuoka nodded, "I think you'd get along well with our team! Kuroo-san is a menace but I'm sure he won't mind you joining for the day! Plus, you've already got two friends on the team, if you're as good as your mentor, then we'd definitely win against all the other groups here!"

"Ehh, maybe not _as good_ as Udai-san, he is the Little Giant after all," they all murmured in agreement, "but I won't deny that I am good!"

Lev and Inuoka laughed a bit, Hinata's confidence both amusing (it was uplifting, you don't see many people so sure of themselves these days) and reassuring. "I don't doubt that!" Lev reached over and put his _long arms jesus christ-_ around Hinata and Inuoka, grinning at them as Hinata finally processed the words.

Although Hinata was smart in volleyball, with his game sense being on point, - like seventy percent of the time, other times he'll make both his opponents _and_ teammates nervous by pulling off risky attacks in dire situations - words just seem to fly right over his head. Like the word: _friends_. 

It was weird, to have basically no friends one day, with the only ones not bothering to contact him since he left, and then two new friends the next day. Was it always this easy to make actual friends? Hinata wouldn't know, everyone usually got annoying with his love for volleyball. But this was probably to be expected, becoming friends with those who share the same love and passion for volleyball as him - maybe even more.

The three of them are last in the room, two Aoba Johsai players about to leave.

Inuoka checks his phone and almost screeches, accidentally pulling on Lev's arm as he pulls away to panic, the three falling on their backs from kneeling and scrambling to get ready as Lev screams, "8:30! 8:30!" Everyone that came in last night seemed to be extra tired (some had grumbled about it being the Shiratorizawa students' fault) with Hinata having been too excited to get proper rest, resulting in all of them waking up later than usual. 

If anyone were to peer in, they'd think they're the type of people that a mom would hide her children's eyes from. But to Hinata, they were just three teenagers all collectively about to get their ass whooped by their coaches if they didn't get ready soon. Just some chaotic shit being done by a couple of friends.

Haiba Lev and Inuoka Sou, aka Hinata's friends.

He thinks, _I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm too tired //any excuse i've ever made not to do homework//  
> also me: let's!! update!! another!! chapter!!
> 
> hi! hello!! uh so i may have forgotten about the five essays, three tests, and english presentation due this week so i might either update in smaller forms (less words) or have the update next week.  
> if i (hopefully) stop procrastinating, i can finish most tomorrow (i think hhh) and actually write something good :,)  
> if i don't update in a long time, i didn't abandon this story i promise!! it's just me trying not to freak out over school while freaking out over procrastinating while freaking out because of the shit ton of homework due this friday aaa  
> so sorry this is short i'm trying to pass school at the same time and as you can tell it's very stressing :((


	6. note: hiatus

HI i know i havent updated this in a long time, i've been having writers block for this and ive been working on my other hinata harem but,, i have a note todsy :D

there are a few things i would like to address in this note,,

BLACK LIVES MATTER

so i think you all know this, but there's a black lives matter movement right now. it would really help if you signed at least a few petitions or donate; and even if you can't, just spread some awareness about it please. this is a very serious matter and police brutality won't stop unless we actually do something about it.

if you support all lives matter, uh please stay away from this fic, i can't control what you do but just know that it we are protesting for **black lives,** not asian, white, or other races. yeah all lives matter but that's not what we're fighting for right now- all lives aren't being oppressed at the moment. imagine if you broke your leg and called the ambulance but they check the uninjured people first, instead of _you_ _._ the person with the _broken leg._

and **do not donate to** change.org; the donations only go to the website and not the actual movement. there's a thread on twitter where you can sign and donate,, i can't find it right now but if you find it, please make sure you sign it. everything counts.

HIATUS

there's a lot of things going on right now with the riots, protesting, corona virus, and even _ebola,_ like wtf 

i've been in a slump for a long time and writing has helped a bit. but recently it's gotten worse due to some circumstances and i can't really focus on this fic right now.

i also have finals which i need to focus on, and my mom's stressing me out about getting along with her boyfriend and his son but it's pretty hard for me to trust people (especially boys) due to something that happened. it's a bit hard to deal with all these things right now along with my everlasting mental breakdown,, i feel like i'm going to cry every second hhh.

i'll still keep writing the chapters but until then, i just won't post them. sorry for the inconvenience, i just need a little break from everything right now. when i come back, i'll post a bunch of fics tho, i have a lot of drafts.

thank you for reading so far!! i'll try my best to come back as soon as i can (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ


End file.
